HoshiAkari
by SasuChiha13
Summary: Sakura merupakan gadis biasa saja yang mempunyai kakak yang dingin. Tetapi, kehidupannya berubah setelah bertemu pria aneh *menurut sakura*. Dari yang "ordinary" menjadi "extra-ordinyary"  Mind to RnR ?


**Hoshi Akari**

Naruto itu milik Masashi Kishimoto, ya.. ^^

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Aneh, dll. Hati-hati aja. XD

Ini fic pertama saya. Mohon dimaklumi kalau jelek. ^^"

**Chapter 1 : Meeting**

"Haah.." desah seorang gadis berambut pink. Ia tampak lelah. Gadis itu tak lain dan tak salah bernama Sakura Akasuna. Tetapi, raut wajahnya berubah setelah melihat seseorang berdiri di depannya.

"Nii-sama… Ohayou gozaimasu," sapa Sakura sopan.

"Hn." Balas orang berambut merah dan berwajah baby face itu.

"…" Suasana menjadi hening. Akasuna bersaudara ini kabarnya punya hubungan buruk. Padahal, saat mereka masih kecil, Sakura dan Sasori sangat akrab.

"Ah, Sasori-taichou!" teriak salah satu anak buah Sasori.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasori.

"Ada pemberitahuan bahwa rapat para ketua akan dilaksanakan sekarang." Jawab orang itu.

Sasori hanya diam dan meninggalkan Sakura serta anak buahnya itu.

"Sasori-taichou memang cool, ya. Kerennya. Andai aku bisa menjadi sepertinya." Gumam orang itu berandai-andai.

Sakura memandang anak buah kakaknya itu dengan mata sayu. Sasori memang orang yang dingin pada siapapun, bahkan pada dirinya sendiri.

Entah sedih atau kecewa pada kakaknya itu, Sakura pergi meninggalkan mansion tempat tinggalnya itu.

"Nii-sama. Entah sejak kapan aku memanggilnya seperti itu. Seingatku, aku memanggilnya nii-chan, deh." pikir Sakura. Mungkin karena sudah tenggelam di pikirannya sendiri atau apa, ia menabrak seorang cowok yang sebaya dengannya.

"Eh… Gomen! Aku tak sengaja!" ujar Sakura spontan.

"Ah, tak apa. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Ngg, tetapi…"

"EH? APA?" tanya Sakura khawatir. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pemuda itu.

"…apa kau bisa berdiri? Ano, kita ada di tempat umum. Kalau kau terus menimpaku seperti ini, aku…" lanjut pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan wajah merah.

Sakura heran dan melihat posisinya. Ternyata, ia menimpa tubuh pemuda bermata onyx itu. Dengan wajah memerah, Sakura berdiri secepat kilat dan membungkuk. Tampak orang-orang di sekitar mereka tertawa kecil. Membuat Sakura semakin malu.

"Aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Maaf! Maaf! Maaf!" kata Sakura sambil menunduk malu. Ia pun hendak berlari-lari sekencang-kencangnya, tetapi tangan pemuda itu menahannya.

"Tunggu. Dilihat dari pakaianmu, kamu… Jangan-jangan, kamu itu Pasukan Khusus Desa, ya?"

"Ya. Aku letnan dari divisi 13." jawab Sakura.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Sa-sakura. Sakura Haruno." ujar Sakura terbata-bata.

"Aku Sasuke. Salam kenal, Sakura." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum hangat, membuat seluruh ibu-ibu atau gadis remaja di sekelilingnnya nosebleed. *author jadi iri, deh. =,=*

"I-iya." balas Sakura. Rasanya, ia mau pingsan melihat senyuman Sasuke yang bikin darah mendidih. *hah?*

"Kita pasti bertemu lagi, Sakura. Sampai jumpa!" teriak Sasuke yang tengah berlari menjauhi Sakura. Ia melambaikan tangannya sambil tertawa.

Sakura hanya memandanginya kagum. Ia pun blushing lagi.

"Hari ini sungguh sebuah keajaiban." gumam Sakura, tersenyum.

Tetapi, ia memandang tempat orang yang bernama Sasuke menghilang. Dengan tatapan sedih, ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya.

"Apakah kita dapat bertemu lagi? Seperti yang kau janjikan?"

~TO BE CONTINUED

Haah! Akhirnya selesai juga! Hehe,.. pendek banget ya ceritanya? Yah, maklum. Sasu buat ini saat besoknya Sasu mau olimpiade sains. Hehe..

Oh, ya. Di beberapa chapter ke depan, Sakura namanya Sakura Akasuna. Berhubungan, Sasori itu kakanya, jadi nama fam-nya harus sama, kan? Tapi, misteri tentang Sakura akan terpecahkan di chapter… umm, lihat saja nanti! ;D

Kritik dan saran akan Sasu terima. Yah, kritik dan saran itu akan membangun dan memotivasi Sasu supaya jadi lebih baik.

The Real Sasuke : "Ah, gaya banget loe!"

Sasu : " Ikh! Sorry, Sasuke. Bilang aja Sasuke iri sama cool-nessnya Sasu ya?"

The Real Sasuke : "Wew~ Najis gw dengernya! Emang loe siapa? Bisanya Cuma niru nama gw. Hohoho!

Sasu : "Wah, Sasuke udah mulai gila nih. Tapi, it's ok! Ntar fans-fansnya Sasuke mulai Ilfeel.. Wwkwkwk.."

The Real Sasuke : "Pusing kepalaku ngoceh sama loe. Gw pergi aja lah." *berjalan menjauhi Sasu*

Sasu : "Sasuke…" *terasa seperti sendirian di tengah gurun pasir*

LEBAY DEH AH, si author ini! XD


End file.
